


A Christmas-y disaster

by TaamiB



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy, Knitting, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark can't knit, but he's trying okay, just two idiots being terribly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaamiB/pseuds/TaamiB
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Tony tries to surprise Steve with something self-made. His present doesn't turn out as hoped though, like, at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some short Christmas fluff <3  
> English isn't my first language so please have mercy. :)

„Oh, …my god. “, Steve gulped, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. „Um, what exactly _is_ this? “, he asked, looking up from the red and green mess of wool he was holding in his hands.  
It might have looked a bit like a sweater, if not for the fact that somehow, one sleeve came out on shoulder level, while the other seemed to start at the front of the cloth, where the navel was supposed to be if you put in on.  
Also, it seemed like the sweater had two holes to put your head through.  
The upper half was green, the other one was of a bright red. On the chest, a huge _„S “_ was sewn. It looked like a five-year-old stole his mom's sewing machine and tried his best. Steve thought it was terribly endearing.

His boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch, however, tried desperately to escape Steve's eyes by leaning his head into his neck, staring at the ceiling. A deep shade of red had spread on his face and his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

„Tony? “, Steve tried again, this time not able to suppress the tiny giggle that came along.  
Agonizingly slow, Tony moved his head to look at the man sitting on the ground, in front of their huge, glittering Christmas tree.

„Stop laughing Steve, this isn't funny! “, he scolded his lover, trying to look angry because of Cap's amusement, but failed miserably.  
A shy grin began to spread on his lips and gave him away, and Steve started to laugh out loud.

„What the hell _happened_ to this poor piece, Tony? “, he said, trying to bring the sentence out at once, too amused by the mixture of embarrassment and mirth on the engineer's face.

„I tried my best, okay? I thought it would be nice to give you something self-made, something that isn't made of steel and screws, because let's be honest, modern technology is just too big for you. I mean, you're a hundred years old, _Grandpa_. “, Tony teased, now with a big grin on his face when Steve shot him a feigned annoyed glance. „And then, then I asked FRIDAY to search for a knitting instruction, which she did, and I really endeavoured but... oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just not made for knitting. Or maybe, the instruction was simply bad, I mean we both know that usually the stuff I do, turns out to be just fine. “, he ended with a mumble, obviously unhappy with his own performance, and turned his head to the side again, as if that would make Cap stop looking at him.

Steve still found this whole scenario awfully cute, but he also kinda felt sorry for his poor, discouraged boyfriend.

With the 'sweater' in one hand, he got up and said down next to his sulking boyfriend, who at first acted as if Steve didn't just place his huge body right at his side, the couch way too small to give them the possibility to not press up against each other. Which, by the way, had also been the main reason why they bought it in the first place.  
„Our anti-argument sofa “, Steve had called it, because apparently, people who cuddle just couldn't argue. 

_Boy_ , got he proved wrong, and not only once.

Tony didn't react until Steve placed an open-mouthed kiss against the side of Tony’s neck, which made a loud 'smooch' sound, causing Tony to giggle silently and raise his shoulder because it tickled. 

„Stop pouting, Tony. “, Steve said with a satisfied smile on his face, and leaned down to kiss Tony again, on the cheek this time. 

„This is embarrassing, okay? I wanted to get you something else but it wasn't until yesterday when I finally realized what kind of a _monster_ I have created, and then I spent the whole night trying to save it, but I think I only made it worse, and- “, Steve interrupted his rambling with yet another kiss, capturing the other man's lips, swallowing the self-critic his boyfriend was about to let out. It wasn't until he was absolutely sure that Tony wouldn't continue talking, when he eventually separated their mouths.

Steve didn't even notice that he had crawled onto his boyfriend's lap, until he opened his eyes and saw Tony's face underneath his own instead of next to him.  
A soft blush began to spread on his cheeks when Tony leaned upwards to touch his nose with his own.

„That was a good way to shut me up. “, he chuckled silently.

„You should know by now, that I always find a way to make you stop talking. “, Steve answered, kissing Tony on his ear. „But seriously, I love that sweater. Sure, it looks like it's been through a very unhappy marriage and a beating outside of a night club afterwards or something- “, Tony gave him a light slap on his lower back for that and feigned an offended expression. Steve had to chuckle at the strange look on the other man's face. - “ _but_ , “, he resumed, „I really appreciate it. Really, I love it. Because, well, it's coming from you. “, he added with a shy smile, the redness coming back to his cheeks.

„Aww. “, Tony tilted his head to the side, giving him the puppy eyes. „That was really sappy. “

Now it was Steve's turn to look disapprovingly at his boyfriend. „Hey! I was trying to be all cute and stuff, and you ruined the moment. “, he complained over dramatically, and made an attempt to leave Tony's lap.  
But the other man was having none of it. Quickly, he crossed his arms behind Steve's back and pressed him even closer against himself.

„I'll forgive your dopey-ness. But only, if you put on my beautiful, aesthetically pleasing piece of garbage. “, Tony proposed.

„Sounds like a plan. “, Steve said, before reaching down and trying to put the sweater on.  
It was a bit of a struggle, and in the end, he needed Tony's help to guide his head through the bigger one of the holes. It was really uncomfortable to have his arms in such a strange position, one coming out of the hole in front of the sweater while the other one was still at his side, where it belonged, but at least the wool felt very soft and didn't scratch at all.

It only took them one short look into the other's eyes, before they both burst into laughter, not stopping until tears began to form in their eyes.

„Personally, I think I look amazing. “, Steve said, once they calmed down enough to talk.

Leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, Tony gave him his biggest grin, and said, „You _always_ look amazing, baby. “

„Who's the sappy one now, huh? “, Steve answered, teasingly, with one raised eyebrow and his lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk, which earned him yet another slap, on his ass this time, followed by a quick kiss on the lips.

„ _Star-spangled idiot_. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & I hope you all liked this:)  
> Originally I wrote this for a friend, who was so kind as to allow me to post it here.  
> Comments & constructive criticism are more than welcome!


End file.
